The Plan
by littleprincess27
Summary: "Take a seat, Uchiha" Since the only seat available was next to her apprentice. He sat down next to Sakura-only making the Hokage smirk in satisfaction. My plan might actually work. POST.


It will never be a bed of roses. Never.

I returned to the village after the Fourth Shinobi war. Sanctions were held against me considering that I was labeled as an International Criminal. They let me undergo a gruesome hearing, with the court, all the lawyers and witnesses. The good news is I was not found guilty, investigations were done and they have found that the flaw to the system was Danzo. I was under the influence of a man (or monster) who wanted to destroy the Leaf Village. I sought revenge, I longed for justice for my clan. But all what I was fighting for vanished when nii-san told me everything.

Konoha was his home. He fought for the Leaf Village. My world was turned upside down. The next thing I knew. I was permitted to take the Chuunin exams and finally live my life peacefully. That's what I thought. Apparently, Life will never be a bed of roses for someone like me.

It has been four months since I returned. A month since I was free from all my sanctions. It has been two months since everything was back to normal. I walk out of my apartment, practically dragging my ass out because the dobe says that I need some sunlight.

I make my way to Ichiraku, trying to avoid the herd of fan girls squealing at me. How do they even manage to search the entire village to find me?! But then again, I am an Uchiha, and Uchihas possess the curse of attractiveness. When I reached Ichiraku, the entire gang was present.

"Congratulations Sasuke!" they greet me. I just remembered that I already am a Jounin.

" Arigato." I thanked them. But, why does it feel different? As if something's missing?...or someone… I sat down beside the dobe and he ordered a beef ramen for me. I stare at the food and then shifted my attention to the people surrounding me.

"Ne, teme. She's at the hospital. Just so you know, she has been busier than ever now. You know because of the diamond thingy on her forehead"

"it's called a Yin Seal, dobe"

"whatever, teme. Ne, Hinata sweetie, can you please pass the salt?"

_It has been four months since I last laid my eyes on her. After the war, I never saw her again._

* * *

"You called me Shishou?"

"ah. Sit down Sakura." She smells the scent of sake. _She's probably thinking of ways to spend her vacation._

"You have been working overtime for the past few months,Sakura." She stays silent.

"you should give yourself a break. Possessing the Yin Seal does have advantages, but do not over use it. In your case, you practically abused your body through your Seal."

"But Shishou—"

"No buts, Sakura. You go home now. I am giving you a month to replenish your strength. After the war, all you have ever done is to lock yourself up in the hospital. It's not good either."

"then, what do I do for an entire month?"

_Knock knock_

"Just in time. Come in!"

Nothing in her life ever prepared her for this moment. He entered the room, with the finesse that he always possessed. It has been months since she last saw him and seeing him now only made her eyes widen. He entered the room and immediately their eyes found each other. They held each other's gaze.

"you know you should probably stop ogling at each other, it's kinda creepy" the Godaime teased them and the shinobi both averted their eyes away from each other. This instance ofcourse made the kunoichi blush.

"Take a seat, Uchiha" Since the only seat available was next to her apprentice. He sat down next to Sakura-only making the Hokage smirk in satisfaction.

_My plan might actually work._

"So, Sakura, since I'm banning you to visit the hospital for a month, I am assigning you to a mission." The said girl just gulped.

_She's beautiful. _

Sasuke thought to himself. But then again, he mentally slapped himself for thinking of her that way and to shift his attention from the mission to her.

_Annoying._

"As I was saying, since I'm banning you to visit the hospital for a month. I will be sending you to a mission to Iwagakure with Sasuke. Iwa asked for medical assistance, that would probably last for three days or so. But, since they are now one of our allies, I told them that I'm sending my apprentice to train some volunteers-which would take two weeks."

Sakura gave a reassuring nod.

"Sasuke, your mission is to accompany Sakura, make sure that she does not stress herself out. Make sure that she is nourished. Protect her on the way to Iwa and back. This is your first mission as a Jounin. So, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura—do you accept your respective missions?"

"Hai" they said in unison.

"alrighty then. You leave tomorrow. Dismissed!" and with that the two shinobi stood up and made their way to the door. Both of them lost in their own thoughts, neither one of them wanted to spare the other a glance. Their eyes were fixated on the knob. Sakura reached the door knob and grabbed it only to be followed by Sasuke's hand landing on the same door knob. Sakura pulled away knowing that they 'accidentally' held hands. She pulled away and just stared at Sasuke, the raven haired man in return looked at her and said "Gomen, Saku—"

"Sakura! Just a moment" Sakura jumped at the sound of her name

"Nani?"

"You can have the whole day off, you've been stressing so much. Go on! Leave!"

"Thank you,Shishou." She gave her mentor a smile.

She got out of the Tsunade's office only to be surprised that the Uchiha was leaning on the wall. She disregarded the fact that he was present and she started to walk. Sasuke trailed behind her.

_She's different. What happened to her?_

Sakura kept walking, but she realized that she should start talking because of the awkward air she must be creating with Sasuke. It has been months since they last talked to each other. That was during the war. After the war she was cooped up in the hospital saving lives.

"Sasuke." She called out. The raven haired boy looked at her raising his eyebrow Sakura kept walking, but she realized that she should start talking because of the awkward air she must be creating with Sasuke. It has been months since they last talked to each other. That was during the war. After the war she was cooped up in the hospital saving lives.

"Sasuke." She called out. The raven haired boy looked at her raising his eyebrow once more.

"Congratulations. " she said with a warm smile that spread across her lips. _She knew?_

"Arigato" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

She was walking in front of him now, when in the past she was the one trailing after him like a love sick puppy. Don't get her wrong, he left her on a bench and tried to kill her. But the thing is, she can't get herself to bear a grudge. Since, there's no reason to bear a grudge to anyone.

The silence between them was comfortable. Truly, Sakura has matured into a fine kunoichi. A pretty lethal one too, Sasuke recalled the time that Sakura activated her Yin Seal and eliminated hundreds of bijuu clones. He could only smirk at the wonderful memory.

They exited the building and noticed that the sun is setting. She took a few steps until he caught her attention when he said "Sakura, I'll walk you home."

"Oh. But I'm not yet going home. I'm meeting Naruto at Ichiraku,Wanna come?" she asked

"hn."

They walked in complete silence. When they got to Ichiraku, she was shocked. NARUTO WAS NOT THERE.

"He's not here."

"Yeah, but we are. Let's have dinner, and we could discuss how the mission should go."

"alright"

"Miso ramen,Ayame!" Sakura said with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Sure thing,Sakura-san—geez, how long has it been since I've seen you around. Kami, you got thinner!"

"well, I was very busy." She ended with a small smile.

"What would be yours,Sasuke-san?"

"Beef."

"Alright then, let me leave you two to yourselves." She left them alone.

It was once again silent. Sakura just stared at her palms and noticed that she did lack nourishment. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke asked her a question

"What's your rank?"

"Jounin"

"Aa."

Sakura can't believe what was unfolding before her eyes. Sasuke just started a conversation with her. She looked down at her palms once more, knowing that she has nothing left to say to him. They had their food,they ate peacefully.

"Are you done?" The raven haired man asked

"Yeah."

Sasuke paid the bills and stood up.

"You didn't have to do that though, but thanks."

"Hn, get up. I'm walking you home."

"Okay, maybe we can discuss the mission details on the way home?"

"Yeah. We'd take the shorter way to Iwa since you need patients to heal,correct?"

"Yup."

The conversation went on and on, and the funny thing is. They were walking so slow that even the slowest snail alive would beat them. Just like that, they spent time together. After the war, they're still friends.

"Here's my apartment, thank you Sasuke."

"Sure thing, Ja."

"Ja ne."

She had to rest, every nerve of her body screamed for rest. She gave herself a luxurious bath and fixed her stuff for the mission. At the end of the evening, she lied down on her bed. Content, she was happy. Who knew that Sasuke would a few hours to be with her? But then again—Never Assume.

Sasuke laid on his bed, he can't help but smirk at the memories he had made with Sakura today.

**I smell lurve in the air Sasu-chan.**

_You again? I thought I got rid of you?_

**Never Sasu-cakes, nevah. Ne, did you notice how pretty our Sakura-chan has become?**

_OUR?_

_**Yes. OURS! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER THAT YOU'RE CRUSHIN' ON HER?**_

_I'm not crushing on her._

_**Yes you are**_

_Nope._

_**Yes you are**_

_How would you know?_

_**I am your inner. **_

_Damn you_

**Someone's bluuushiiiing**

_Shut up I'm trying to sleep here, I have a mission to do._

**EXACTOMUNDO MI AMIGO. THREE WEEKS WITH OUR SAKURA-CHAN! NE, WHY DON'T WE GET ON WITH OPERATION UCHICHA RESTOR—**

_SHUT. UP._

_FINE FINE._

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! Here's a little start. I want to capture how Sasu-chan admits that maybe just maybe he kinda likes Saku-chan. =)))

R&R?

I love all of you. Sorry I haven't been active. Things are crazy you know.

Follow me on tumblr please! :D I do photography as well. and I follow back. 


End file.
